dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheryl
Cheryl was a minor character featured in the Dark Parables spin-off game, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. A humble village girl who attached the attention of Count Blaise Morellus, Cheryl's tragic death before their wedding would lead him to obessively search for her reincarnation. Cheryl is not based on a particular nursery rhyme character so far. Appearance and Personality Cheryl was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. As a commoner, she wore a simple yellow blouse and a brown skirt, covered by a long white apron. Once engaged to Count Morellus, she was able to wear much finer clothing, including a long dark blue dress with intricate ribbon trimming and a fancy ruffled bonnet. Cheryl was a sweet, loving girl who was friendly to everyone and was beloved by all in Silvery Coral Village. Even though Madame Girard treated her harshly, she still was a hard worker that proved irreplaceable in the Grocery store. She loved Blaise Morellus deeply, even when he began to act in a possessive and controlling way. She carried this love for him and Parn into her next life as Renee. History A hundred years before the events of Cursery, Cheryl was a common girl who lived a simple life in Silvery Coral Village. She worked in Madame Girard's Gorcery, delivering orders to the store's customers, and was dearly loved by the other villagers for her soft heart and gentle ways. One day, while delivering groceries, Cheryl tripped and fell, twisting her ankle. A handsome young man came to her aid, helping her up and stealing her heart. His name was Blaise, and she believed he was a servant at the Chateau de Morellus. The two continued to meet each other and love blossomed. Eventually, she learned that Blaise was actually the Count himself and not a mere servant. He asked her to marry him and Cheryl said yes. Once she moved into the Chateau with Blaise, however, Cheryl found his behavior turning possessive and controlling. He had her live in a secret chamber of the Chateau, accessible only through a portal hidden in a mirror, and refused to let her leave to visit her friends in the village. Finally, Cheryl realized that the Count was merely keeping her locked in his home like a bird in a cage and she escaped. Count Morellus hunted her down, finally chasing her through the woods to a cliff near the Chateau. At the cliff's edge, Cheryl lost her footing and fell to her death. The last thing she saw as she fell was Blaise reaching for her, his face horrified by her falling. Cheryl's spirit could not rest and haunted the area where she died for a hundred years, before her reincarnation, Renee, returned to the scene and recalled the memories of her life as Cheryl. It was only then that the spirit of those memories could disappear in a bright flash of light, never to be seen again. Relationships * Blaise Morellus (fiance, deceased) * Parn (pet cat, fate unknown) * Renée (reincarnation) Trivia * Cheryl is a feminine given name that means "Dear", "Beloved", and "Friend and love". Quotes Quotes by Cheryl * "All I really want is to visit my friends at the village before our wedding, and you won't allow it." (letter to Blaise) * "Do you love me, or am I simply a caged bird to be kept behind these walls?" (letter to Blaise) * "You chased me to the cliff. Then I fell. I died because of you!" (as Renée) * "I am merely a representation of the memories of your sister's past life. Now that she remembers, I will fade away." * "Please defeat the Crooked Man before Renée suffers my fate." * “You don’t really love me. You just want a docile puppet to play your wife and live with you in your little gilded cage!” (to Blaise as Renée) Quotes about Cheryl * "She vanished right before my eyes! Am I seeing things?" - Unnamed Protagonist * There's a girl standing by the edge of a cliff. She looks terrified of something, but what?" - Unnamed Protagonist Galleries Character= Marianne tale blaise parn cheryl.jpg|Cheryl in Marianne's Flashback cheryl ghost 1.jpg|Cheryl's Ghost Outside the Chateau cheryl ghost 2.jpg|Cheryl's Ghost at the Cliff cheryl ghost falls.jpg|Cheryl's Ghost Falls cheryl ghost 3.jpg|Cheryl's Ghost by the Shore cheryl ghost 4.jpg|Cheryl's Ghost on the Water cheryl ghost sinks.jpg|Cheryl's Ghost Sinks Blaise reaches cheryl falls.jpg|Cheryl Falls from the Cliff (Flashback) cheryl ghost 5.jpg|Cheryl's Ghost Speaks cheryl flash of light.jpg|Cheryl's Spirit Disappears |-|Concept Art= cheryl renee concept art.jpg|Cheryl Concept Art #1 cheryl concept art.jpg|Cheryl Concept Art #2 |-|Depictions= angel statue cheryl.jpg|Statue depicting Cheryl as an angel, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat cheryl parn basket.jpg|Portrait of Cheryl in Parn's basket, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat Earring bust pictures.jpg|Bust of Cheryl, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat Crooked door frame.jpg|Depiction of Cheryl in door stained glass, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat Crooked tale glass1.jpg|Stained Glass Window Depicting Cheryl's Funeral, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat cheryl book lit up.jpg|Portrait of Cheryl in funerary book, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat|link=File:cheryl book lit up.jpg cheryl and parn.jpg|Portrait of Cheryl and Parn, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat cheryl sketch by blaise.jpg|Drawing of Cheryl by Blaise Cheryl drawing by blaise.jpg|Drawing by Blaise drawing of cheryl and parn.jpg|Drawing of Cheryl and Parn, by Blaise drawing of cheryl bride.jpg|Drawing of Cheryl by Blaise Replica ring poster.jpg|Crooked Tale Ring Poster Crooked handles.jpg|Cheryl Door Handle Loading intro.jpg|Music Box of Cheryl and Blaise Cheryl memorial windmill.jpg|Cheryl Memorial at Windmill Crooked figurines.jpg|Cheryl and Blaise Figurines Crooked tale fireplace.jpg|Cheryl and Blaise on the Chateau Fireplace |-|Artifacts= Cheryl diary1.jpg|Cheryl's Diary #1 cheryl diary2.jpg|Cheryl's Diary #2 cheryl diary3.jpg|Cheryl's Diary #3 cheryl diary parn.jpg|Cheryl's Entry About Parn Cheryl painting.jpg|Cheryl's painting of Silvery Coral Village Cheryl note to blaise.jpg|Cheryl's letter to Blaise |-|Other Images= ring cheryl shrine.jpg|Ring Shrine at Cheryl Angel Statue cheryl funerary book.jpg|Cheryl's Funerary Book Chateau cheryl room.jpg|Cheryl's Secret Chamber Cheryl village memorial.jpg|Cheryl Memorial in Silvery Coral Village Blaise chasing2.jpg|Cheryl's POV of Blaise Chasing Her Blaise chasing3.jpg|Cheryl's POV of Blaise Reaching for Her Cheryl song piano.jpg|"Cheryl" Music Score by Blaise 12 wallpaper download.png|Parn, Blaise and Cheryl Wallpaper 15 wallpaper download.png|Music Box Wallpaper 06 wallpaper download.png|Cheryl's Bedroom Wallpaper Newspaper count proposal.jpg|Article About the Count's Proposal Newspaper cheryl run.jpg|Article About Cheryl on the Run Newspaper cheryl death.jpg|Article About Cheryl's Death Credits ctcmatcc1.jpg|Cheryl featured in credits Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Deceased Category:Spirits Category:Cursery